


if only you could save me, i'm drowning in the waters of my soul

by alxnso



Series: the neverending hybrid au/the adventures of zayn and the gang [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Liam, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, Hybrid Zayn, M/M, Self Prompt, this some weird mutant x-men thing im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxnso/pseuds/alxnso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is that sad hybrid au you've desperately been waiting for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Zayn's aches and pains could not so easily be cured by antibiotics in the same way anyone else's could. His aches and pains were permanent - where his human ears should have been, were layers of black scraggy hair and a pair of canine ears sat neatly atop his head. His hyper sensitive nose was constantly at work and his dark eyes seemed almost void of emotion. Inside his mouth, his teeth resembled those of a large wolf which rested uncomfortably in his maw, and a long black tail swished gently against his legs. Unusually amongst hybrids like himself, Zayn also had dangerously sharp claws protruding from the ends of his knuckles, with the option to withdraw them whenever he needed, even if it was at the price of excruciating pain. His only saviour against being discovered by the "normal" humans was the telekinetic blanket all hybrids were blessed with at birth. This blanket gave Zayn the ability to cover up his ears, tail, teeth and claws and create a fake pair of human ears on the sides of his face. However, as with all good things the hybrids had, this came with a price. The telekinetic blanket gave even the strongest willed hybrids a vicious headache and caused them to seem withdrawn and sleepy. Such brain power to even be able to initiate the blanket was the only thing the mundanes envied of the hybrids._


	2. Zayn

"Zayn, I'm going into town to buy tea." His mother called from the next room. She poked her head around Zayn's bedroom door and smiled broadly. "I won't be long." She shut the door and trotted downstairs, picking up various handbag items along the way. Zayn remained perched upon his bed, listening carefulling for the resounding noise the door made as his mother shut it behind her. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, allowing his brain to rest if just for fifteen precious minutes. Gradually, his ears, tail and claws faded into view and his teeth became visible. His eyes darkened and he visibly relaxed. Standing up, he stretched out his tail and yawned. It made him so sleepy having to cover up all time but his mother insisted that even around her he make sure nothing was visible, only allowing him freedom when he slept. As he allowed his mind to wander, Zayn reached for his television remote and idly switched to a news channel.

_New information has been gathered on the mutant species, indicating just how unwelcome they are in normal human society._

Zayn frowned, listening more carefully to the news reader.

_Wild dog mutants, similar to that of a wolf, have been discovered to be incredibly dangerous. Unlike other animal mutants, these canines have attack instincts that are so easily triggered, it is necessary they are caught and contained **the second you become aware of their presence.**_

His face fell. He knew just how badly the mundanes hated hybrids like him, but _never_ did he realize they’d start trying to capture and contain them. As he stared at the television screen before him in disbelief, he barely registered his mother’s call as she returned from her shop and bounded upstairs to greet him.

“Zayn! Do you want to know what’s for tea tonight?” She started, before she returned to Zayn’s room and spotted her hybrid son. “Zayn…what have I told you about… _you know._ ” He dragged his eyes away from the TV.

“Uh… _oh_.” He squeezed his eyes shut, and his animalistic body parts faded away. “Sorry.”

“What’s that on the TV?”

“I was uh, watching the news. I got kind of carried away.”

“Hm. It’s been a while I suppose so…I’ll let it slide this one time. But let me make this extremely clear. _I never want to see you like, **that**_ , _ever again.”_ Zayn stared at the carpet.

“Yeah…alright.”


	3. Liam

Liam barely let his cover fall, choosing instead to keep his wings hidden as often as he could. Even when sleeping, he hated the mere sight of the appendages that he'd managed to pretty much ruin his life. Somehow, almost all of the people at school knew of his wings, despite all the trouble he had gone to to keep them hidden. Nobody talked about it. 

Liam was sat cross-legged on his back lawn, rubbing his eyes. It was Sunday, and his father had painfully reminded him that he _did_ have school in the morning and he really ought to get his books together ready. There was nobody out there, he could easily just let his guard down, just for a minute. Nobody would have to know, and it would give him a long overdue rest. He sighed in resignation, slowly closing his eyes and feeling his wings and tiny 'tail' feathers fade back into reality. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, he raised his left wing and stretched it out, before returning it back to its original position. He then did the same with his right wing. It was incredibly rare that he'd feel the comfort of not having to dedicate half of his concentration on hiding his wings. 

He had never actually gone as far as to try and _fly_ with his wings.


	4. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter upload is unfortunately a little slow atm >

Louis' long black and white striped tail trailed down towards to the ground, swishing gently past his legs. Two soft ears perched upon his head, scraggy brown hair adding to his youthfulness. He was sprawled out on his parents' couch, watching the TV and smirking at the current news on hybrids. He rarely covered up his tail and ears, preferring to physically fight anyone who had anything bad to say about them. He quite often lost, hense the collection of scratches and bruises he often attained after staying out late. He was popular at school, his mundane friends often commended him on his bravery for barely ever using his telekinetic blanket to appear 'normal'. 

"Louis?" His mother called from the kitchen. Louis hummed in response, rolling over onto his back. "We bought some more of that pain relief you wanted."

"Oh, but it's so expensive, you didn't have to." Louis replied behind a smirk, glancing back at the television screen.

"Well, we have the means to...so we feel its the best we can do for you."

"Thanks mum." He said it softly, knowing she'll still hear. Smiling slyly, he lifted his phone to eye level, opened a new message to a school friend and began typing to them, informing them that he had another pack of tablets. The friend responded with a smiling emoji. Louis grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!! :-) u can scream at me about this at ask.fm/trigenderzayn i won't bite (well, maybe zayn will...)


End file.
